


【侑日】不要遲到了

by Tissue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: MSBY時期交往同居設定
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【侑日】不要遲到了

宮侑是被一陣鬧鈴聲給吵醒的。儘管聲音很快就被按停了，宮侑卻已經難以入睡；他閉著眼睛翻了個身，伸長手習慣性的往旁邊摸，指尖在床單上點了幾下落了個空，他什麼也沒有撈到。  
宮侑呻吟了幾聲，勉為其難的瞇起眼睛確認，發現不遠處的浴室燈亮了起來，本該在身邊的人應該是去了那裡。  
一個人在床上實在沒什麼意思，宮侑只好掀開棉被下了床，左右沒找到自己的上衣，乾脆裸著上身跺著緩慢的步伐往浴室走去。  
宮侑打了個哈欠，意思意思的敲了兩下門便逕自推了開來，「翔……」緊接著他定睛一看，還未清醒的腦袋遲鈍的轉了又轉，令他驚訝地脫口而出：「我還在作夢嗎？」  
站在洗手台前背對著他彎腰漱口的日向翔陽，身上那件黑色的球衣他很熟悉，上頭卻大大的寫著MIYA，數字則是十三。  
球衣的尺寸顯然大了一點，雖然領口不至於太寬鬆，下擺卻恰好蓋過屁股，只露出了擁有漂亮肌肉的雙腿。  
日向翔陽漱完口直起腰來，透過鏡子看見身後正對著他發呆的宮侑，他不禁感到困惑，便輕輕地喊了一聲：「侑前輩？」  
沒想到日向翔陽這一聲卻是讓宮侑徹底清醒了過來，男人上前一步精準的掐住了對方的腰，「咦……等等、等等啦！」就著日向翔陽掙扎的動作將人順勢轉了個身直面自己。  
「翔陽穿著我的球衣。」宮侑微彎著腰將下巴抵在日向翔陽的肩膀上，雙手沿著他的腰際由前撫至背後，撩起了稍長的衣襬探進去揉了一把渾圓的臀部，「哇……裡面只有內褲，好色哦，日向翔陽原來是這麼色情的人嗎？」  
日向翔陽見自己根本無法掙脫，只好半放棄般地搭著宮侑的肩膀反駁：「明明是侑前輩……嗯……！」  
修長的中指趁隙滑到臀縫處，沿著線條往下精準的按了按凹陷的位置，日向翔陽渾身一顫，腰背猛地挺直，雙手滑落用力的抓住了宮侑的手臂。  
宮侑一隻手持續按壓那處，將臉埋進了日向翔陽的頸窩處深深的吸了一口氣，和自己同樣味道的沐浴乳香氣衝入鼻腔，意識到這一點，宮侑挺了下腰暗示自己的狀態，低聲道：「怎麼辦，我好像興奮起來了。」  
「……」日向翔陽沒有答話，環抱住宮侑的脖子靠在他的胸膛上沉默不語。  
沒得到預料中羞憤的回應，宮侑直起身子注意到懷裡的人從橘色頭髮底下露出來的耳朵有點發紅，他愣了一下，才發現自己下身抵著的位置似乎也發生了些變化。  
宮侑自然明白那是什麼意思，他笑了出來，揉了揉日向翔陽的耳朵，「什麼嘛，原來翔陽你……」說到這還頓了一下，接著使壞似的湊到對方耳邊用氣音說：「也硬了嘛。」

「啊嗯……！」  
從浴室被強硬的抱回床上，宮侑急躁的將兩人的內褲剝去，把球衣往肩膀推高示意日向翔陽自己抓著，張嘴就往小小的乳頭咬了一口。  
「侑前輩、侑前輩……」日向翔陽敏感的挺起了腰，正好把自己被刺激得挺起的乳頭往宮侑的嘴裡送。  
被挑起慾望而感到不耐的，不只一個人。  
宮侑用指腹挑了下兩邊乳尖，注意到往自己腰部纏上來的一雙腿，阻止了打算往自己胯部進攻的其中一隻腳，咬咬牙說：「嘖，不要煽動我。」  
語畢，宮侑沿著抓住的那隻腳的小腿處一路摩娑至大腿，感受著張力十足的肌肉在自己手中的觸感，這種撫摸令本就陷入情慾的日向翔陽忍不住呻吟出聲，他伸手摸了幾下自己完全勃起的性器，提醒道：「侑前輩……太久的話練習會遲到的。」  
「我知道。」宮侑再度咋舌，將床頭櫃上的潤滑液和保險套都拿到手邊，動作俐落地往自己早就硬得發脹的陰莖戴好套，又用單手旋開蓋子擠了些稠液在自己手上，俯身吻了下日向翔陽的額頭，隨後一面將沾了潤滑的手指探進朝自己張開的穴口，嘴上承諾道：「不會讓我們遲到的。」

宮侑花了點時間細緻的徹底擴張到足夠柔軟的程度，才抱著日向翔陽一邊親吻他一邊挺身而入。  
正如開始前他所保證的那樣，他們必須在時間內解決這件事，接著趕去訓練才行。  
為此，宮侑也沒來得及慢慢磨蹭了，一插進去就是整根沒入直到恥毛都抵在了肛口處，「嗯……」感受著腸壁自然包裹上來的緊緻感，他捏了捏日向翔陽的乳頭，低低的悶哼幾聲，緊接著便將身下人的雙腿勾在臂彎裡，挺腰開始了快而猛的抽送。  
「嗯啊……！」日向翔陽被一連串的抽插激得繃直了身體，他抓著宮侑的手，完全無法抑制住自己的聲音，仰頭張著嘴不住的呻吟：「啊……侑前輩、侑、侑……啊……」  
「哼……」宮侑動得很快，但不是每一下都插到最深，而是交替著有時擦過日向翔陽體內的敏感點，有時插到深處彷彿連底下的囊袋都要進去似的；一波接著一波，讓日向翔陽從腳趾頭往上蔓延至頭頂近乎全身都在發麻，宮侑則放下那雙腿轉而掐住手感極好的腰肢，下腹隨著進出所帶來的快感爽得發酸。

就這麼維持著同一個姿勢持續不間斷的抽插了十幾分鐘，日向翔陽已經忍不住自己握著自己的性器上下摩擦起來。  
啊……怎麼辦，太舒服了。  
他用力的捏著因興奮而發紅的陰莖，隨著宮侑抽送的節奏捋動，失神的胡言亂語：「啊……要射、我要射……侑前輩……」  
「可以哦，翔陽，我也快……嘖！」宮侑應答的話還沒說完，便感覺正深埋著的甬道猛地一陣緊縮，「啊、侑前輩……射了、射了、嗯……」日向翔陽縮著腳趾全身用力的顫了五、六下，一股一股精液就這麼全噴在他的腹部上。  
宮侑停頓了幾秒，咬緊下唇使勁了力氣扣著日向翔陽的腰抽插了十來下，「啊、啊啊、啊嗯……」最後他整個抽離，用力摘掉保險套，在日向翔陽的呻吟中握緊了自己的性器上下揉弄，貼著日向翔陽剛射精完還沒有軟下來的陰莖磨蹭，沒多久也跟著達到高潮，挺腰全射在日向翔陽的胸腹上。  
「呵、哈……」宮侑粗喘著氣，抽了好幾張衛生紙來幫日向翔陽擦去身上的白濁。  
實在沒多少時間能溫存，宮侑拉著日向翔陽一起到浴室快速洗過澡，又回頭收拾好床上的一片狼藉。  
日向翔陽身上那件球衣肯定是不能穿了，宮侑把衣服丟到洗衣籃，再把備用球衣塞進袋子裡，兩個人踩著最遲的出發時間匆匆忙忙地出門了。

明明是算準了時間起床的，最後卻得要狼狽的在馬路上狂奔，日向翔陽都不知道自己怎麼就默許了宮侑這樣為所欲為，氣喘吁吁大吼：「侑前輩……是笨蛋……！」  
跑在前面的宮侑吃驚的回頭大聲反問：「蛤！明明是翔陽你誘惑我的吧！」  
「明明是侑前輩昨天晚上一直要我穿你的球衣的！」日向翔陽追上宮侑與他並肩狂奔，繼續大吼：「還說什麼！男友球衣！」  
「蛤！」宮侑一聽，瞪大眼睛理所當然地回道：「本來就是男友球衣啊！超好看的！今天回去再穿一次！」  
不過話又說回來，沒有他的同意宮侑也絕對不會勉強他，兩個人可以說是半斤八兩。  
日向翔陽明白這一點，想起今早發生的種種只覺得羞憤不已，只好加快速度一下子就超前宮侑，從遠處遙遙大喊：「啊──侑前輩是笨蛋！」

END


End file.
